A Path Of Destruction
by Squeaksta
Summary: The might of Lu Bu has begun its quest to unify China, but the long road ahead will definitely prove to be a challenge to brave. This fic uses ROTK characters and has some references. Also, this is my first fanfic so read and enjoy.
1. Battle for Xia Pi

Lu Bu, known as ruthless scum possessed great strength and skills in warfare. He made more enemies than friends and was known to betray. Such a great warrior was all brute force and headstrong, but he had a great strategist under his command, which would help avoid the warriors downfall. Now only if he listened to his advise . . .  
  
Lu Bu turned toward Chen Gong with haste and let out a bellowing cry, "I am Fengxian! There is no man alive that can challenge my military prowess. I shall slay these weak fools!!"  
  
Chen Gong's face turned a ghostly white as he begged to complain, "We are surrounded! Liu Bei and his brothers to the east gate, Xiahou Dun and Yuan to the west gate and, Cao Cao and his tiger guards to the north gate! Lord we are doomed!"  
  
Lu Bu glared scornfully at Chen Gong, "I live for battle, and battle alone. I shall charge forth! Order Zhang Liao and Gao Shun to defend the east gate and Zang Ba and Hou Cheng to defend the west gate. I shall charge through the north gate alone, order my men to follow!"  
  
Chen Gong could only let the vicious tiger, Lu Bu to go. With a frowned face Chen Gong began reviewing a map of Xia Pi, hoping for a strategy to spring forth. Lu Bu led a force of 1,000 cavalry to the north gate. He rode astride Red Hare and held his crescent halberd to his side and prepared for blood shed. Soon the north gate collapsed in and a battering ram was revealed. Multiple troops began flowing into the small compound of Xia Pi while Lu Bu's forces soon met them in battle. The great warrior recklessly pierced through the enemy lines with a small guard of riders. Once he realized how far in he was the great Lu Bu let out a battle cry, "It is I, Lu Fengxian! Surrender or come forth!"  
  
Lu Bu did not notice, but Dian Wei, one of Cao Cao's Tiger Guards was near by him. The ferocious beast soon barked a cry at Lu Bu's challenge, "You arrogant bastard with no father! Survive the Coming Evil if you can!"  
  
Lu Bu pulled firmly on the reins of Red Hare and ordered him to face his challenger. Dian Wei rode forth on a white steed and soon met Lu Bu in a clash. Dian Wei wielded his duel halberds against the single one of Lu Bu. After multiple clashes Lu Bu saw an opening and forced his blade into Dian Wei's left halberd. The sheer strength of the collision sent the halberd flying out of reach. Lu Bu then twirled his dancing blade to the other side of Wei and forced his power into yet another strike and brought the blade into the pole of Wei's other halberd. The forceful hit knocked Dian Wei straight of his horse and made him collide with the rough dirt below. Wei regained his balance and prepared to attack again before being recalled from battle by a fellow general, "Lord Cao says fall back Wei! He does not desire to lose a great general such as yourself."  
  
Dian Wei would have continued fighting if that was a normal officer, but it wasn't. The officer who delivered the message was his friend and comrade, Xu Chu. Dian Wei then fled back to Lord Cao, along with Xu Chu. Lu Bu then set up camp in front of the northern gate and laid out a strong defense of troops. With Cao Cao's forces repelled Lu Bu finally stood a chance.  
  
Zhang Liao and Gao Shun's forces were already clashing against Liu Bei's troops at the eastern gate. The battle carried out for several hours, for the armies were evenly matched in skill. Liao continued destroying his foes with single swipes, while Gao Shun charged with full force. Liu Bei's men began to shiver in fear and Bei's bodyguards began to panic as the two officers grew near, "Lord . . . .lo. .Liu Bei. They are coming! Those monsters are not men, but beasts! We fear for the worst."  
  
Bei scowled at the men as they quivered in fear. The guards soon ran in panic as the two warriors became visible. Liu Bei began to flee, but was being gained on by the valiant pursuers. Two mighty battle cries rang loud in the ears of the pursuers as Liu Bei's brothers appeared to his aid. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei charged forth and clashed with the men. Zhang Liao defended against Guan Yu as Gao Shun confronted Zhang Fei. Guan Yu couldn't help but to have a slight talk with his friend, "Liao! Why do you serve such a beast?"  
  
Liao parried Yu's moonblade away and responded, "True might is what I desire. It is only obtainable through a lord who obtains such and my lord is the one who possesses it."  
  
Lord Guan gritted his teeth and knocked Liao spear off into the distance. Zhang Fei and Gao Shun continued their duel, but soon Shun faltered and withdrew. The two officers who were once on the offensive were now retreating back to the gates of Xia Pi. The fled with haste and soon arrived at the western gate. The two warriors froze and turned to face their pursuers. They smirked cunningly as they noticed that Fei and Yu had also brought along their forces in the chase. Once the opposing forces arrived at the exact right spot Shun let out a ringing order, "FIRE!"  
  
From the top of the castle walls a series of arrows rained down upon Yu and Fei's forces, slaying many of the unsuspecting souls. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei fled with their few remaining troops back to their brother. With the western gate defended Lu Bu's forces now could finally stand their ground against the allied forces.  
  
Chen Gong paced nervously back in forth in the main camp of Lu Bu's forces. News had just arrived that made him panic so. The news was of the defection of Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu and the falter of the western gate. Chen Gong gathered up his forces and had messengers sent to Lu Bu and all of his officers. Chen Gong had advised a strategy and now it would take effect. He ordered all of the forces to retreat to the northwest, and allow the enemy forces to enter the walls of Xia Pi. He then ordered Zang Ba and his troops to false a defection and positions his troops at each of the gates. And so Gong's plan began.  
  
The enemy forces let the forces of Lu Bu retreat to the northwestern section of the province, for the capture of Xia Pi was more important. Cao Cao and Liu Bei's forces simple passed by Lu Bu's and swarmed Xia Pi. Zang Ba claimed his surrender and positioned his troops at the gates as promised. Soon the bulk of Lu Bu's forces lied in wait in the northwest of Xia Pi, but the town was still in sight. Chen Gong wasn't there, though.  
  
A single man stood by a dam held together by logs. The logs towered upward and dammed the flow of a fairly large waterway. The rushing flows of the liquid rung through the man's ears as he raised his sword. In a single slice a rope was cut, thus triggering the dam to collapse. Luckily, he stood upon the land beside of the river, thus giving him protection from the rushing waters. In a moment the water rushed downward and flowed toward Xia Pi.  
  
Lu Bu stood in the distance, among the ranks of his troops. They cheered and jeered as Lu Bu fired off a flaring arrow into the dark black night sky above. The stars shone down upon the battle scene in an array of beauty. The arrow hummed upward and soon disappeared into the abyss of darkness above.  
  
Whilst all of this was happening Zang Ba and his troops stood on top of the castles walls of Xia Pi. At the sign of the flaming arrow they quickly opened the gates. Water rushed through the gates and flooded the city as Cao Cao and Liu Bei fled. Cao Cao and Liu Bei, along with their top ranking officers at ran the flood with lightning fast steeds as they abandoned their troops to the horrid flood. Zang Ba's troops cheered loudly as they watched Hou Cheng, Song Xian, and Wei Xu drown helplessly in the water depths.  
  
After a while the water dissolved and Lu Bu's forces once again returned to Xia Pi and planned an assault upon their foes.  
  
A small poem was wrote to praise Chen Gong's masterful plan:  
  
Gates defended, East and North Fallen one to the West Chen Gong flooded Xia Pi Making Cao Cao flee as if he was a babe suckling his mother's breast 


	2. Conquest Begins and Rivalries Emerge

Lu Bu's menacing eyes gazed down the hardwood table before him. The table's length was great, but had a shortened width. The long narrow table stretched throughout a rather compact room that was surrounded by multiple chairs. A few torches were light around the table, thus giving off light. Each one of the many chairs contained an officer of Lu Bu's. The list of officers went as followed, Chen Gong, Gao Shun, Zhang Liao, Zang Ba, and Cao Xing. With a smirk of genius, Gong stood abruptly up and began speaking, "I have a strategy to propose my lord. Cao Cao lies waiting just west of here in Xu Chang, He waits to pounce upon us when we are most unprepared. Also, we seem to be lacking manpower, I propose we assume recruitment missions once we have established a strong base. I suggest we continue the alliance with Yuan Shu and borrow troops from Ru Nan. From there, we led an assault against Cao Cao. If our attack is fast and vicious he will have no time to react and will not be able to escape out assault! Also Cao will find the opening and send a unit to attack Xia Pi. I will defend with all of my might while you attack the province from behind."  
  
Lu Bu glared at all of the men at the table and finally spoke, "Anymore suggestions?"  
  
An uncomfortable silence grasped the war council tightly as the men sat there, frozen in their own opinions that were stuck in their minds. Lu Bu has fully agreed with his master strategist's plan, so he crossed his arms and began barking commands, "Chen Gong! Protect Xia Pi with all of your might! Gao Shun and Zhang Liao! Take command of the elite cavalry troops and join me. Xing and Ba! You two defend Xia Pi from attack with Chen Gong in my absence. We shall march and soon conquer Xiao Pei and use it as a key tool to conquer Xu Chang!"  
  
With Lu Bu's final words the warriors left the war council and began following the orders given. The generals who were leading the campaign with their lord gathered the army and began grouping off the different sections and divisions. They practiced formations and drilled each other in a repetitious fashion. Soon the campaign ignited and Lu Bu along with his followers charged toward the province of Xiao Pei.  
  
Back in Xia Pi, another battle had started. The numerous troops of Cao Cao had been ordered to attack the castle under the leadership of the strategic genius Guo Jia. Though out numbered, Chen Gong had built Xia Pi's defenses up to the point where they could last for several months. The town also contained a massive food supply. After many days of deadly frosted temperatures, all of the cattle that were used for food for Guo Jia's troops became deceased. Chen Gong soon realized such news and reported to the castle walls. He glanced at a few of the heavily armored archers and called down at Jia's troops, "I can not watch your poor men suffer! Take these oxen as an offering for a cease fire."  
  
Jia gladly accepted, for it was that of let his troops starve. The oxen near came that day. Jia waited patiently, but all of his troops were becoming horribly fatigued. After many deaths and casualties in the Wei ranks the gates of Xia Pi began to creak open. The massive gates of metal violently swung open and revealed a line of what seemed to be oxen. Guo Jia's troops charged forth with joy and approached the oxen with haste. Soon the oxen fell a part in a rain of splinters as multiple troops appeared out of the fur covered wooden frames. The troops charged through Guo Jia's men, slaying all of the fatigued foes, but something seemed odd. The men who had emerged from the oxen frames were Gao Shun and Zhang Liao. The two easily routed Jia's unit out of pure surprise and turned to look at the breathtaking site at the east gate. The smell of chars filled the air as Chen Gong glanced behind him. An infantry troop sprinted to Chen Gong's side, "The east gate is on fire!"  
  
The gate burned bright red flames like the fiery pits of hell and soon consumed Xia Pi. The town was a flaming abyss as Chen Gong abandoned it out of defeat. He rode alone and retreated to Yuan Shao's camp in Ye.  
  
Lu Bu charged through the Wei camp at Xia Pi and soon noticed how the troops kept coming. The vicious creature continued his path of slaughter until he began to wear down. The path of destruction he had lead through the masses of troops was full of multiple deaths and casualties, but soon a wore down Lu Bu was soon confronted by a foe.  
  
A single rider charge forth through the masses of Wei troops and barked a challenge, "Scum of hell! You weakling vermin are nothing compared tom the strength of I, Xu Huang!" He then snapped the horsed reins and rode at full force toward Lu Bu, but he had not noticed his enemies battle call so all Xu Huang saw was the back of Fengxian's armor, but that was enough for him to realize his ultimate goal, which was to slay him. Huang raised his poleaxe in the air and soared it high, preparing to strike down the tyrant. In a quick flash of moment an allied warrior lunged in front of Bu. The poleaxe divided the brave warriors body in two and saved Lu Bu from being slayed. The great Lu Bu turned around and glared at Xu Huang in an intimidating fashion. Huang fled in fear of Lu Bu and reported back to Cao Cao. Lu Bu gave a look of great displeasure as he ran his fingers across the warrior who had met his demise in the name of his lord. The man was Cao Bao. Though he never proved of much use to Bu he had just saved him from meeting his own demise. He ordered a unit of troops to carry him off and give him a proper burial in front of his family and friends.  
  
Lu Bu glanced over his shoulder so his eyes would meet the ones of the new arrival behind him. The man who had just arrived to Bu's aid was his chief strategist, Chen Gong. "Lord Lu, Xia Pi has fallen! Follow me back to Yuan Shao's camp in Ye. He has agreed to let us seek refuge with him for now."  
  
Lu Bu gagged at the idea of seeking refuge with such a careless fool. But he had to for that was his only option, "Gong, I will only side with this impudent spawn of the Yuan family under your supervision."  
  
Lu Bu and his remaining officers and troops retreated to Yuan Shao's territory after the series of long fought battles. They were easily protected by Shao's masses even though he had recently suffered a loss to Cao Cao, but Shao had grown uncomfortable of Bu's presence after a few months. Bu had insulted Shao's sons and his skill as leader, yet he stayed in the territory, but soon Chen Gong held a meeting with him in his private chambers. Gao Shun and Zhang Liao had also joined in the harassment, but had talked horribly about Wen Chou and Yan Liang's skills as warriors. The loyal generals had grown a brutal rivalry for each, which would later affect their lives.  
  
"Lord Lu Bu, Yuan Shao has grown distrustful of you. I propose we take our remaining troops and take the unprotected province of Ji!" Bu nodded in agreement and spoke also in a monstrous tone, "Hm! We shall do so! Gather the troops Gong, we charge to Ji!"  
  
Lu Bu and his swarm of troops soon arrived at the destinated location. The townspeople all fled inside at the sight of the beast they called Lu Bu. They shivered in fear as they bolted their doors shut and curled up together for safety. Bu had no interest in slaying innocents, he just desired full control of the province. A beating noise, resembling a drum roll was heard over the horizon and all of the people of the town unbolted their doors at the first noise and glanced out toward the horizon line in state of curiousity. A swarm of yellow emerged from a glare that blinded the civilians' eyes. The band of people revealed themselves, each wearing yellow turbans and tan robes. They walked at a normal pace and soon froze several yards away from the opposing forces. Lu Bu gave a slight smirk as the entire squadron became visible. Then turned to face his advisor Chen Gong who had been riding behind him, "Gong, I think these are remnants of the Yellow Turban rebels."  
  
Chen Gong nodded and responded, "That they are. They seem to believe that this is their province, maybe that was why Yuan Shao didn't set a prefect here?"  
  
Lu Bu agreed and showed no hesitation in engaging the rouges in combat. Lu Bu's forces easily outmatched the turban troops in skill, but they skill possessed morale and hopes. The turbans wished to unite the land, as Lu Bu, but they seemed to have different reasons. Bu could have cared less about their reasons, but that didn't stop him from turning down this battle. Lu Bu then did a simple turning motion with his halberd extended, slaying turban troops left in right. The heads of the fallen foes tumbled to the ground and were soon absorbed blood and became a dark red color.  
  
Gao Shun on the other hand, had charged straight into the heart of the mass of bright color. Shun fought valiantly, obeying every order given. His sub- general, Cao Xing then rode by him on horseback, "My lord, today is the day I prove my strength! They shall fear the name Cao Xing!!"  
  
The brave officer charged straight into the heart of the Turbans to encounter the three leaders of this certain group. They were Liu Pi, Gong Du, and Pei Yuan Shao. Xing engaged Liu Pi on horseback with only one pass until Gong Du approached him from behind on foot. Cao Xing then leaped off his steed and parried the oncoming foe's sword away. Pei Yuan Shao then came forth along with Liu Pi, both mounted on steeds. Cao Xing then lunged upward and swung his sword. The weapon collided with Liu Pi's thick helm, creating a loud echoing racket. This noise startled the horses to the point where they through their riders off. The two turbans fell to the ground in pain as Cao Xing turned to encounter a recovered Gong Du. Cao Xing raised his free hand and pummeled Du in the side of the cheek, while bringing the hilt of his sword to Du's chin, giving a off a hard impact. Xing then raised his blade high in the air and let out a mighty roar, "I AM CAO XING! Admit your fear and surrender or face your demise!" Gong Du was the first turban leader to regain his balance. Once he did he commented to his comrades who were lying on the ground, "Shao and Pi how will we stand a chance if Lu Bu possesses great generals such as this Cao Xing? I suggest we surrender and admit defeat."  
  
The other leaders nodded and they then surrendered the province, their troops, and themselves to Lu Bu's forces. Lu Bu was now prepared to face Shao once again with his newly gained officers and troops.  
  
"LU BU! Let's see how you fare against the bulk of my forces!" Yuan Shao shouted this as his troops charged toward Ji. The mass of troops gave calls loud enough for the heavens to here as the deep voices of Wen Chou and Yan Liang joined in the battle cry.  
  
Yuan Shao's troops had now invaded Lu Bu's new home, but will the impudent spawn of the Yuan family, as Lu Bu would say, be a match for Bu himself? 


End file.
